the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gondor
Gondor is one of the greater human factions and is located in the centre of Middle-Earth. The Kingdom of Gondor is one of the oldest factions on this server and has seen her fair share of leaders coming and passing. Recently, after a long time of going separate ways, the Kingdom of Gondor has reunited with the Principality of Dol Amroth. Joining under one banner. The lands of Gondor are split up in different provinces called fiefdoms. Almost each fiefdom is represented by a lord. Some other fiefdoms are simply clustered together under one lord. Some cities, like Pelargir or Dol Amroth are represented as Free Cities. Free Cities have their own lord and have the same status as a fiefdom. Joining Gondor Requirements A man or woman interested in joining the Kingdom of Gondor should get into contact with any Gondorian citizen, who will get them into contact with the respective lords. The requirements for joining Gondor are: * Reach 100 alignment * Reach the fiefdom of your choice The Fiefdoms '''of Gondor are as follows: * Anórien * Ithilien * Lossarnach * Lamedon * Mornan (Blackroot Vale) * Pinnath Gelin * Anfalas The different '''Free Cities of Gondor are as follows: * Dol Amroth * Edhellond * Tarnost * Pelargir Upon becoming a member you will be given permission to own property in any major Gondorian city (this is strongly encouraged), aswell as access to the concerning fellowships. After gaining citizenship one will get the rank of Soldier. The main portion of Gondor's men however consists of Knights. To become a knight one will have to: * Craft a set of maxed armour, if needed a more experienced Gondorian can help with this. * Gain 250 alignment * Complete a small quest for a Lord. This can be considered unnecessary if the Soldier has already helped a Lord in their current rank a lot. Gondorians with the rank of knight are allowed to style themselves as one of the special troops for their respective fiefdom such as Ithilien Ranger or Swan Knight Acting dishonorably or against Gondor's interest will risk getting kicked out of Gondor or getting one's rank taken away. Government Gondor is primarily ruled by: * The King atop the White City '(''Gondhir), in charge of builds within Royal Gondor as well as a representative towards other factions. * 'The Prince of Dol Amroth '(Galador_Vituri), in charge of builds within Dol Amroth as well as a representative towards other factions. They are aided in governing by the Small Council: * 'The Steward '(Prof_Aronnax), heir to the Kingship. * '''The Captain of Ships (Imrazor_), heir to the Prince. * High Warden of the White Tower '(''Commando98), an advisor to the King and Prince Builds and Cities Gondor has a lot of builds, many of them at waypoints. For questions or if you want to help with a project contact it's lead builder. '''Cities and towns Minas Tirith The biggest city and capital of Gondor. Often referred to as "the White City". Possibly the most recognizable landmark in all of Middle Earth. After many devastating storms and earthquakes the city is now well on it's way to completion. Osgiliath The most important strategical crossing place of the Anduin. The city has fallen into decay and was abandoned well before the War of the Ring. Parts are currently being rebuilt and will be inhabited by Gondorian citizens once again. It has been decided that the Eastern side is too dangerous still to be inhabited and remains in ruin. Imloth Melui Home to the town of Merilost in the valley of roses. Governed by SirBlobby. Imloth Melui is the second town of Lossarnach after Arnach. Pelargir The harbour of Kings. Formerly home to Steward JerrekCarnelian for many years. Calembel The capital of Lamedon and ruling seat of Commando98. Calembel sees many trade due to it's location in between Western and Eastern Gondor, connecting up Minas Tirith and Pelargir with the Blackroot Vale and Anfalas. Together with Ethring, Calembel is the main source of food in Gondor. Currently being constructed by Dervorin_. Ethring A lively town in the Ringló Vale. Constructed by former lord of Lamedon SamuVelt '''and home to many farms and traders. Ethring forms together with Calembel the main food supply of Gondor. '''Erech Home to the great black stone Isildur brought to Gondor from the island of Númenor. Erech is a village near the hill. Mir Galen A town and castle in the green and fair hills of Pinnath Gelin, built by Koriakin. Famous for it's tourney grounds. Castles and forts Cair Andros The only place to cross the Anduin into Gondor north of Osgiliath. A fortified island that guards the passage into Northern Ithilien. Henneth Annûn A hidden hideout of the rangers of Ithilien. The current hideout has been built by Tarandirion. Though recently the location has been discovered by scouts of Sauron and the command post will have to be moved to a new location. Crossings of Erui Home to the castle of the Lord of Lossarnach TeVeelMajo. '''The castle was constructed by former Lord Chancellor '''Icefrone. Nearby lies the town of Arnach, the capital of Lossarnach. Tarlang's Neck A castle guarding the pass between Erech and Calembel. Monuments Argonath The statues of Isildur and Anarion. Monuments and memories of better days. They mark the most Northern point of Gondor and mark the entrance into Gondor for any travellers coming down the Anduin. Beacon Hills A series of hills and towers holding the signaling pyres used to contact the King of Rohan in Edoras. History of Gondor Gondor, as one of the most popular lore-factions, has probably had the most rulers out of any faction in Middle Earth (with Dale being a close contender). Gondor has in it's first era of Kings had 11 kings, spread over two dynasties. Early days Founded by King TackleToWin, who founded Gondor in the dawning days of TOS. It consisted of only 2 kings: * King TackleToWin * King RedExtremeXD This dynasty came to an end after the invasion of Gondor by b_boymasterman (later known as TheSmileBC). Period of the Kinstrife As rohirric lord b_boymasterman claimed the throne of Gondor an agreement was reached by RedExtremeXD to split Gondor into two separate Kingdoms. The Northern one controlled by b_boymasterman and the southern one controlled by RedExtremeXD. This statehood was short lived due to b_boymasterman's will to control all of Gondor and his following conquest against RedExtremeXD. Rohirric Dynasty The Second Gondorian Dynasty was established after the original Rohirric lord b_boymasterman defeated RedExtremeXD and took control over all of Gondor. With his Coronation he left his Rohirric roots behind and took the name Arantoer_II while also being assimilated by Gondorian culture. For historical purposes though this dynasty is known as the "Rohirric Dynasty". * King Arantoer_II * King King_Elendil (later known as Atanvarno) * King Zhatelier Era of Elective Monarchy The reign of Zhatelier changed the succession system somewhat as an election was made to decide the next king. All of the following kings were thus selected by popular vote. * King Atanvarno * King fireninja8575 * King Liodir * King DebtFreeLYFE * King Tarixxiv * King SpeedySC Interregnum After King SpeedySC disappeared and left Gondor, a handful of powerful Gondorian Lords took over the leadership in the faction, giving birth to the line of Stewards. The original Council consisted of: * Lord Chancellor Icefrone * Lord Steward JerrekCarnelian * Lord Commander KevinLOTR * Lord Seneschal TackleToWin After the resignitions of TackleToWin and KevinLOTR respectively Gondor saw the rise and fall of several other Lord Councillors: * Lord Seneschal RikjeB * Lord Commander SonOfGondor * Lord Steward JerrekCarnelian * Lord Commander Commando98 '' * Lord Seneschal ''Lord_Of_Ceres '' * Lord Steward ''DiamondDog88 * Lord Seneschal TeVeelMajo * Lord Steward Gondhir With the coming of Gondhir ''the government system changed slightly. Upon his ascension to the position of Steward, ''TeVeelMajo, Commando98 ''and ''Gondhir ''decided to turn the government of Gondor into a triumvirate. Era of reunification and the Return of the King After years of being separated, Gondor and Dol Amroth reformed the Kingdom of Gondor as a Union between both factions. This also meant that the use of the title of "King" returned. The first Unified Council of Gondor consists of: * King ''Gondhir * Prince Galador_Vituri * Steward Prof_Aronnax * Captain of Ships Imrazor_ * High Warden Commando98 Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Dunedain Category:Good Category:Gondor